Almost
by Ryukansen
Summary: Even in a game of hide-and-seek, "almost" doesn't count. US x UK fluff


**Almost**

By _Ryukansen_

"Hey, England?" Piped up a small, familiar voice from under the wooden table. Arthur stared down at Alfred who had appeared beside him, tugging on the sleeve of his coat rather vehemently. "England…." The child repeated his name as he continued to clutch onto his clothing. His sapphire eyes were shining brightly, a hint to Arthur that Alfred had conjured up a new idea or game that he was to be experimented on.

"Yes, what is it?" He smiled sweetly gathering up the small child in his, at that time, huge arms. He kissed Alfred's forehead as he rocked the boy back and forth, like a mother to her child. He could smell the Colony's honeydew hair as he nuzzled against his soft baby head. As he continued to snuggle against his baby brother, Alfred let out one of his sun shining smiles, and quickly got out of Arthur's embrace getting the older country on his feet.

"Let's play Hide and Seek!" The young colony suggested with great energy as he continued to tug on Arthur while pointing outside, towards the open door.

Outside was a boundless field that England had built a cabin on due to the Colony's behest. Of course, who was he to not make a cabin around this area of the New World. Alfred loved this part - after all he grew up in them. "…Alright, so how do we play?" England smiled gently gazing at the child who stared back at him with a wide grin.

The day was golden. The sky an orange opaque as the clouds nearly blocked all of the empty blue and the sun drowned them with its own sparkle of orange hue. The fields were of golden brown and the trees had reflected the same color as the two stepped out into the vast world.

"All you have to do is count to ten." The child explained, azure eyes glinting at him with amusement. "While you count to ten, I will go and hide amongst the fields." He pointed at the stretch of golden wheat around them and his smile grew more wide. "After you finish counting, _find me_." His voice seemed merry and confident that he would never be able to be in Arthur's reach.

England smirked back at the arrogant child and crossed his arms with his own convinced nature.

"Very well then, go and hide." He replied while rubbing his hands together as if it was his own good luck charm. The child smiled and nodded watching very carefully for England to close his eyes and then once that he had affirmed that England would not cheat on this game, he ran out to his fullest - far away into the wilderness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hazy gray with blotches of navy blue. Rain surrounded the pair as their eyes met with one another in full concentration. Alfred held tightly onto his musket, still unclear why England had thrust his weapon down on the muddy floor. The older country was now slumping into the bloodied mud, his expression of disbelief and his eyes wavering with fear. Fear of losing his only child. His only brother…His only…

"God damn it, Alfred." England sighed, tears strolling down amongst the rain. He looked absolutely pathetic whilst Alfred…no America stood in front of him with a calm, but saddened appearance. He held tightly onto the rifle that he had recently slammed hard on the floor. His fingers twitching as he decided whether or not he had done the right thing to begin with.

"England….I…" America stared down at the man before him. His blonde hair was covered in the blood of his men, and his emerald eyes that he had once admired held nothing but emptiness and contempt. "E-England I-"

"Shut up!" The rain showered heavier above them, and the drops heavily pelted against their tarried bodies. The trees where now whistling loudly alongside the wind and the clouds only seemed to have gotten more dark.

The sun was gone…and the moon was ready to make her appearance.

"I-I _almost _had you!" Cried the Briton as he continued to place the blame on himself. His tears were not drying as the rain continued to influence his behavior. Alfred stared at the man who had once been his older, stronger brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I _almost _had you." England sighed in exasperation while he took Alfred into his arms with a bit of relief.

He had never in his life experienced such a terrifying moment when he could not find the young lad, even though he had searched everywhere in the nooks and crannies of the forest. And because of his insecure feeling he had called out in desperation for his brother, and nearly cried hard fearing the worst for the small colony.

It was until then Alfred had grown worn and tired of the game and decided to head towards England's direction where England, in a rather embarrassing moment, erased all of his fears and claimed that he was only joking - catching the little colony back into his arms.

"You're a big cheater, England." Alfred replied rather lowly while holding onto his older brother's hands.

"Fine then, let's say I _almost_ had you." England smirked back while pinching at his brother's cheeks. Alfred winced hard and pouted.

"Almost **doesn't** count." He confirmed and crossed his arms in defiance but smiled quietly all the way back home.

"Ok, Ok…It doesn't count." England replies while tugging his brother back into the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I almost had you." England repeated while catching his breath. The rain had stopped quietly at the moment, and America gazed silently at his brother. "I almost had you…" And at this moment, his tears had ended, his eyes were now baggy and red.

"Yeah…" The new country replied silently. "You almost did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"England?" Alfred asks for him as they walk through the fields, catching every moment of the sunset that was awashed across the sky.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur smiled sweetly at the native child.

"I love you." The boy replied softly, blushing only a little, but his blue eyes shimmered with no waver. "I always will..." He claimed rather quickly. "So you don't need to cry...Because if you're crying, I'll come right back to you!" He announced to the world with his wide arms flailing about, childishly.

"I love you too."


End file.
